This invention relates generally to a junction support bracket, but more particularly pertains to such a bracket which is collapsible to compact it for shipment.
Many styles of junction support brackets are available in the prior art. These brackets are useful for supporting various types of electrical equipment, such as elbows, electrical connectors, or the like, and are generally designed of various shapes and rigidly connecting structural members to create a framework that is ready for permanent installation. And, some of these brackets are tiered, so as to dispose a series of vertically arranged surfaces to which various types of junctions, such as that which contain electrical elbows, may be mounted. By way of information, these brackets are generally used where high power distribution is required, as for example from a transformer which induces single or multiphase potential, as is used in high rise buildings, shopping center complexes, or perhaps industrial installations. Heretofore, such brackets were, and are still, usually constructed of structural members into a rigid framework, and thus, in that manner, are rather difficult to transfer to the site of use, or even in those embodiments where the bracket may be shipped disassembled, it requires a time consuming assembly at the location where it is to be used. The present invention enhances upon the structiural features of such junction brackets as contained in the prior art, by being assembled almost entirely from an especially designed structural angle formation which may be precut and preassembled into the form of the bracket intended for end use, and is yet collapsible so that it may be shipped in a condensed state and then simply unfolded into the form of the bracket intended for final use and then rigidified for permanent installation.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a junction support bracket which is collapsible into a configuration that provides for its compaction as when it is shipped from either the site of its manufacture or warehousing, and to its destination for final installation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a junction bracket which can be erected and permanently mounted at the location of usage within a very short period of time, having the various junctions quickly attached to its arranged structural components for immediate installation of the operating electrical components.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a junction support bracket which can be quickly disassembled and packaged into a compact arrangement in the event that it requires further shipment to another location.
An additional object of this invention is the provision of a bracket that is entirely fabricated from a minimum of similar components and capable of assembly at the plant, thereby reducing construction site labor costs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a structural member generally formed as a channel and having an integral flange which can accommodate its fabrication into various types of electrical equipment mounts, providing convenience in the interconnection of the cut components together when assembled into a mount, and yet furnish means for properly securing other electrical components, such as junctions, thereto.
These and other objects of this invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following summary, and the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.